


Never be free

by Rottenfawn



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demonic Possession, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insanity, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mind Manipulation, One-Sided Attraction, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rottenfawn/pseuds/Rottenfawn
Summary: He was always there, hiding beneath his skin, an itch Dipper couldn't reach.He wasn't going away.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 31





	Never be free

_Not even in his dreams, he was able to escape._  
The demon was always waiting for him, proudly showing off his different forms whenever Dipper's body gave in to the lack of sleep.  
If the boy was cooperative, the time in the mindscape could be described as quite pleasant but unnerving. It was still better than the other choice, which was consisting of pure nightmares and the inability to wake up on his own.  
It was when Bill's true desires turned into a dark obsession, and the creature was feeding on the fear and despair of their host.  
The demon was oddly patient during the times the brunette started to show an ounce of rebellion, resisting against the need to rest and recharge.  
In the end, Bill knew that a human had to give up eventually. Admittingly, he wasn't someone known for his gentle and patient nature, but for the one he desired he was ready to endure some annoyances.

_He was always there, hiding beneath his skin, an itch Dipper couldn't reach._  
He wasn't going away.  
It didn't matter if the boy was slicing his arms open, the blade cutting through the soft tissue of fat until it reached the bone.  
The demon didn't escape, didn't leave him as if he cursed Dipper with his existence.  
The brunette could feel himself rotting from the inside, as the creature clocked his veins with their presence.  
From one day to another, he had to share his own body with another being.  
While the boy wasn't weak in mind nor soul, it didn't take long until he was a side character in his own life.  
His body was now a prison, and he was trapped in one cell with the manifestation of his nightmares.

_The demon thought of pain as entertainment, and he wasn't hesitant to show it._  
By his admission, the pain was hilarious, and Bill craved the sensations that came with it.  
Dipper didn't.  
But that didn't stop the other to fill their days with creating as much harm to the body as possible.  
Bruises, black and blue, appeared on the thin pale skin, and with time, they were getting replaced by thick scars.  
It started innocent enough, with the beating of a belt and ended with a metal rod almost shattering the ribs.  
The creature was creative with their methods of self-harm.  
Whenever he was done, he left the brunette with the damage he had caused, satisfied with himself, as he got drunk on the sweet despair the human felt.  
Sometimes, when the crying didn't stop, and he grew irritated by it, he tried some weak attempts of comfort.  
The pitiful way Dipper wailed and pleaded for it to end made him nauseous, an emotion he never felt before, and for a moment, the demon asked himself if the boy didn't experience the pain as he did.  
But that thought was quickly gone.

_Death was the only way to escape this nightmare._  
For Bill, it was only normal that they would share the rest of Dipper's short life together.  
Humans lead such boring and sad lives, and the demon was disgusted by it.  
Instead of letting the boy suffer from an existence that everyone else experienced as well, he was kind enough to show him a different way.  
He was filling his head with violent outbursts of creativity, the mysteries of the universe, forbidden knowledge that would even drive the strongest person insane.  
Bill shared all that with him, knowing that it was merely a way to show how remarkable the brunette was in his eyes.  
He couldn't possibly know that the human didn't appreciate this kind of attraction, that all the times he pleaded for death to take him while ripping his hair out and smashing his head against the wall were a side-effect of his companionship.  
And even if he would have known, why should he care in the first place?

_The choice to stay was taken from him by force._  
For only one minute, he had been inattentive, thinking about the future he and Dipper would share, but a moment was already enough.  
As he floated above the cold corpse of the human, his light dimmed as he noticed his soft smile on the other's thin lips.  
Bill had never seen him smile before. Not once, he had been lucky enough even to catch a hint of a cheerful expression on Dipper's face.  
The sight of him filled him with the same nausea he was experiencing since he met the boy.  
As his tiny black hands tucked the body in, one eye watching the corpse intensely, a hint of regret shook him to his core.  
Maybe he had gone too far this time.  
A soft sigh escaped the demon as he gently closed the brown eyes that once had a fire burning in them, and that would never see the light of the day again.  
It would take a lot of pain to deal with this.


End file.
